Daniel's Adventurous Journey
by Dangimoo
Summary: A totally casual story of a journey of a standard 10 year old... Read to Find out! Also leave a review if you want, Enjoy! By the way, This Story might not be so casual!
1. Notice Board

**Author's Note: Before we start let me state that this story will be updated at least once a month as mentioned and that update will happen when i feel like. Also, i might occasionally ask what to write for a page at the bottom of the previously shown page. And finally before I finish, this page will change from time to time, like if it is a post board, and at last, please enjoy!**

**Updates: Not Going to update this until i done dealing with life, thanks for understanding, as a reward i will come back with two chapters, instead of one.**

**(January 31st updated)**

**Thanks for reading one last time **

**-Dangimoo (pronounced Dan-Gee-Moo BTW)**


	2. Prologue of a new Hero

**Author's note:**

_Don't forget to leave a comment on how I did, let me know if I should continue, this will be a long series after all. Also this has been fixed up a little. Thanks for reading!_

**Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, I would have mega flygon be a thing, but since I don't, well there won't be a mega Evolution of a good pokemon. **

**Hoenn region, 5 years ago**

Ok class, today we are going to discuss the old legend that had came from Lord Arceus when he had perfected the world we live in today, it starts like this," then the Teacher explained the tale,

"_**A group of heroes shall rise,**_

_** To destroy the corrupted life, **_

_** And end a curse that might destroy life.**_

_** These true heroes will leave one-fourth left,**_

_** While the rest missing or dead,**_

_** Some will live normally,**_

_** While the others will forever be lonely."**_

"Did everyone get that?" the teacher asked. After a moment's silence the children started to shake no, except for three, a young boy with a white beanie and a red and black outfit, another young boy with dark brown hair with a green short-sleeved t-shirt and and blue shorts, and a silent girl with a white dress. " Daniel, Andrew, I said DO YOU GET THAT!" the teacher said again, just to see them have more tears fill their face, "...Oh, that's right, you are leaving today, aren't you?" the girl shakes her tear-filled head up and down. " Oh sorry, class, today we will push our leesons for later, and for today we will celebrate her departure!" and as the class roared, the young girl was carried away into the crowd while Daniel and Andrew stayed back.

"Do you think we will have time to say goodbye ourselves Dan?" Andrew asked, "Hopefully, we did spend the most time with her, I mean, we have known her since we were babies!" Daniel said back.

**A few hours later**

"Okay class it is time to say goodbye" the teacher said before the bell that was going to ring, "Bye we hope to see you soon!" The class uproared as the bell rang. As soon as they finished, everyone started to leave the classroom. " Hey are we not going to say goodbye ourselves?" Andrew asked to Daniel, "Well we could go somewhere with her before we go home." replied Daniel. After five minutes of waiting, their third friend started to walk out the front doors of the school, but she got ambushed by her two friend in a tackle hug. "Ahh!" she said as they fell to the ground. "Let's go to the park!" the boys said to her, " Let's go one last time before you leave, okay?" said Daniel, trying not to cry again. With a approving nod, the three besties started their way to the park.

**An hour later, in Littleroot town**

"Alright see ya in a hour Daniel," said Andrew, "make sure you spend as much time as you can with her before she goes" Andrew added with a whisper, making Daniel blush madly. "Shut up! And I will okay?!" exclaimed Daniel, who still was red. Then Andrew set off to his house, while Daniel and his "bestie" went to his house to rest before going to Oldale. Once in his house, they both heard "Daniel, did you bring Sammy in with you?", then Daniel, with yet again with a red face said, "Yes! Is something wrong?", "Yes, She is leaving to the Unova region now!". Then from the hallway, Daniel's and Sammy's parents poked their heads out. "We know, we know, you two don't want to be seperated do you?" Said Sammy's Mom with a smirk, causing the two children to blush madly. "Y-ye-yes! But we aren't a thing, so stop acting like it!" the young boy stammered out, again blushing. "Okay okay we will stop, by the way, we can still allow you two to be in contact if you two need it, it is thanks to your Dad Daniel, so be grateful, okay?" Said Daniel's Mom. "Yeah, it is called the PokeCaller, and it is important you two don't lose it, got it memorized?" Sammy's mom explained. Then Sammy's Dad proceeded to hand Daniel a dark black and green one, while Sammy got a White one. "Okay now that is settled, here are the rules, one, don't tell anyone until they get released to the public, two, only use it 7 times a year, three, only use it for emergencies, capiche?" said Sammy's Dad. "Okay we will," said the two sad children. "Don't worry, 4 of those phone calls will be used for you two to keep in touch, so that way you guys aren't isolated completely, also we parents will keep in touch too, so we will always update what the other is doing every month, unless it is a emergency, as stated before." explained Daniel's mom. "Unfortunately for now we have to say goodbye-" began Sammy's dad before getting interrupted by a random "WAIT!" ... " Sammy, come with me for a second!" exclaimed Daniel before grabbing Sammy and taking her to his room. "Why are we here?" Sammy asked, "Before you go take this and even if we still talk, use this as a reminder that i am with you ok?" Daniel said, trying not to cry while giving her a pokeball. "What is this?" Sammy asked, "A Pokemon what else, it's name is Mareep, it comes from the Johto region, Dad said he found it while he was working over there for a special mission" Explained Daniel, "please take care okay, make sure you call or else I will miss you, got it?" "Don't worry I will keep in touch" And then they went downstairs and outside and left to Oldale town to Sammy's house.

When they arrived, they saw Andrew and his parents waiting while a truck full of Machokes started to pull away. "So we are fully ready to say goodbye right?" Stated Andrew's dad. "Yea, come on everyone, one last hug," after a big group hug the two boys said farewell to Sammy and her parents as they left. "Well things are going to be different, right Daniel?", "Right" said Daniel quietly. After that the two families headed back to Littleroot to prepare for the next day.

**5 years later**

A young 10 year old boy awakens from his slumber to find himself tangled in his sheets, "Gah!" He said as he fell off his bed, after managing to untangle himself somehow he went downstairs. "Why are you still here! Don't you remember what today is Daniel?!" Exclaimed his mother. "Wait today is the day I start my journey!" Daniel replied. "Yes now get going before it reaches noon, for that is the time the professor stops handing out the trainer cards!" "Okay thanks mom" and then Daniel ran upstairs and got ready to start his pokemon journey.


	3. A Journey Begins

**Disclaimer + Author's note:**

**Do i have to claim that i don't own Pokemon every time, cuz if i do then i am going to find fun ways to keep this up, let me know if i have to do this!**

As Daniel got ready, a certain old friend knocked on the door. "Daniel! Hurry the heck up already! Prof. Birch won't wait forever!" Andrew said as he came inside. "I know, i am almost ready!" Daniel replied as he came downstairs with a full backpack. "Wait, what do you have in there?" "Oh you know, just my tv, video games, my dress-", "What! No! Why are so special sometimes! Come with me upstairs Now!" Demanded Andrew as he dragged Daniel upstairs.

**10 minutes later**

"Bye Mom, I will miss you!" Daniel said as he closed the front door. "Okay Ready? Good now let us hurry up and get a move on!" Shouted Andrew. As they went to the lab, they heard shouts of "HELP!" from Route 101. "Who was that?" Asked Daniel, "I Don't know, but let's go find out!" replied Andrew before taking off. As they ran they saw a guy being attacked by two Zigzagoons. "You two! Grab a pokeball from that there and help me please!" Shouted the man. As Daniel and Andrew ran to the bag, a Mudkip appeared out of it and started to fight leaving the other two pokemon to Their care. "That Treecko will be used by me and you use that Torchic since you still don't know how to battle Daniel" and Daniel nodded in approval.

As the battle finished with the clear victors of the human side, the man came up to them. "Hey, you guys were amazing! Come to my lab and we will talk." He said to the boys. As they followed him back, the two used starters decided to hang out on the shoulders of the two boys, with Mudkip cautiously on the man's shoulder checking for injuries.

**In the lab**

"Wait a minute! You are Professor Birch!" Exclaimed the boys. "Yes, wait are you two the ones i was supposed to meet?", "Yeah!" said Daniel excitedly. "Well you have to wait till my daughter arrives, though she said she was here just a-" "Dad! Hurry up I want a Mudkip already!" Shouted a girl's voice from the other side of the room. "Alright, Alright." Replied Birch. They then proceeded to make their way to a empty table that soon held the Mudkip's ball. "Hey you two, would you mind putting those two's Pokeball on the table too?" Asked Birch. "Wait, why are the pokemon out of the balls?" asked the girl, " Well, hehe, I sorta was in trouble, thankfully though these two came along and helped me out." Birch explained back. "Wait, are you going to introduce us to our new rival Birch?" "oh yeah! May, this is Andrew and Daniel, Daniel and Andrew, this is May." Said Birch. "Anyways, it seems like the pokemon have already chosen their Trainers May, so that means you get Mudkip by default." "Yes! I got a mudkip now, hey Daniel, Andrew, let's battle with them!" Exclaimed May. And thus a battle began.

**Daniel vs May = May wins**

**Andrew vs May = Andrew wins**

**Daniel vs Andrew = Andrew wins**

"Aw i lost both of my matches!" cried Daniel. "It's okay, that means you still have a lot to do before you can be strong as you want to be." said Birch. "Oh okay…" said Daniel back. "Okay, see you guys later." Said Andrew and May at the same time before leaving at the exact moment. "Oh no i forgot to give them Pokedexes!" shouted Birch. "Well i can give them it while i am on my journey" said Daniel. "Oh yeah, forgot about that, wait why didn't you go with Andrew?" "Well I kinda also explained to him that i wanted to do this journey alone." "Oh" "Well see you" Said Daniel as he grab the pokedexes. As soon as he left the lab, he was taken down by two crying adults. " We will miss you Sweetie!" they weepily said. "Then you had to nerve to close the door before i could say bye back to you." said his mom. "And you forgot your egg holder machine I gave you as another souvenir from the Johto region since you gave your mareep to your 'Crush'" "Okay thanks bye, I will talk later when it is night time" Daniel said as he walk away with a red face.

**And thus chapter 2 is done, And I know it was short but it is what it is. Anyhow thanks for reading!**


	4. Meeting up once more

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own Pokemon, but i do own the Oc's, so no stealing without permission!_

**Route 101**

Daniel, with his torchic, marched right through the Poochyenas and Zigzagoons as they wanted to catch up to Andrew and May before they make it before they continue on. Before they reached the town, the two partners realized they managed to get surprised by a Wurmple. After a quick defeat, the wurmple retreated back to the bushes, and the two made it to Oldale Town. "Man, how long has it been since i've been here?" Asked Daniel as he passed by a abandoned house. "Good thing Dad got those beta PokeCallers in time for that departure, but too bad I can't call her anytime soon … … … ".

**Oldale Town**

"If i were Andrew were would i be?" Daniel stated 30 minutes after sitting at the table in the pokemon center waiting for Torchic to heal. "Daniel, what are you so far from home?" Said someone behind him.

"Oh, hi, i am waiting for my starter to heal so i can look for.. Andr… Oh! Hi Mr. Norman, have you seen Andrew?" Said Daniel realizing the man before him was no other than the Petalburg Gym Leader. "Unfortunately no, I was told to meet up with him here though … wait did you say starter?!" Explained a shocked Norman. "Well today i also got a starter, and it was a torchic, in fact it should be almost time to pick him up from the nurse." Replied Daniel as he and Norman went to the front counter and saw the nurse and Torchic waiting for them. "You came before i could even call you up, oh well here's your Pokemon back" said the polite Nurse. As the two made their way back to the table, they saw two trainers walk in together. "Come on May! You don't want your Pokemon to be hurt any more than it needs to be, Right?" Said the Unforgettable boy to the Unforgettable girl. After handing over their pokemon, Norman went up to them. "So after leaving you alone for a couple of hours causes you to get a girlfriend, huh son? Man you are worse than what Daniel does for a romantic relationship." "Hey!" Shouted Daniel from across the room. "Uh… no Dad, I just met May, and we are rivals, not friends… yet…" replied Andrew calmly, especially with that last part so silent that only he heard himself say it. "Geez, i was just kidding, anyways your mother asked me to come and get you, but as seeing you took so long, we are spending the night here, so let's go camping.

**30 minutes later**

"Man, setting up camp is hard!" Said Daniel as He sent out Torchic to make a fire. "Oh come on Daniel, it is just a simple set up now these days thanks to technology." Andrew said back to Him. "So who is sleeping where?" Norman asked the two boys, "Well i was thinking Me and Daniel share a tent, especially since his tent looks bigger than mine, while you take my tent, and May can have her own tent" explained Andrew. "I actually didn't bring a tent … I was expecting myself to stay in the pokemon centers around the region." May Responded. "Didn't your dad tell you they don't do that anymore thanks to what happened in Slateport?" Norman asked. "What Happened?", "Well Supposedly a kid blew up a the center there with a electrode, causing the whole building to collapse, thankfully there were no casualties." … … … As the sun went down, a plan was formed for who slept where. "Okay, so since Daniel is an innocent ("What does that mean? Shouted Daniel in the background") here are the arrangements, Me and my dad in my tent, while May and Mr. Fool here share his tent." Said Andrew as he got his things and went to bed. "Goodnight to you all" said Norman as he followed his son. "Well they got the right idea, i am going to follow suit, you should too, May." Daniel said as he went into his tent and got ready for bed. After he laid down he called out Torchic, "Hey Blaze (Yes a nickname with no backstory), do you wanna sleep together, this way we both can sleep cozy?" with a simple nod the two fell asleep. After hearing snoring coming from the two tents, May decided to also get ready for bed, She called out Mudkip and put out the flame before shortly getting ready to get into her pajamas. As She finished getting ready, she called to mudkip to follow her into the tent, and fell asleep as soon as she got cozy.

**The Next Morning **

Daniel woke up to Torchic pecking him to wake up, "Okay, okay i am up, what is the matter?" As he got up, May's Mudkip waking her up too, "Mudkip, what's wrong, is it noon or something?" She said with a yawn. "Kip, Kip, Mud!" barked the Pokemon. As soon as May and Daniel Shook off their drowsiness, they realized the other was still in the tent. "Oh, good morning, i am going to see what is up with these two, you get ready so i can too." Daniel told May. After an "k" came out of the young girl's mouth, the boy went out to see breakfast being made.

**Post Author's note **

_So Chapter 3 is done, and i am tired, by the way, next chapter could be delayed for a while, so think of the break between this one and the next one as like a summer break. Sorry if you really like the story so far (Highly doubt anyone likes it tho), but comment on what you liked or disliked so far, for example, May and Andrew's choice of character design, which by the way is based on the original May and Brendan's clothing. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Raltz(Waltz) Dance

**Author's note: ****so I am finally back and it about time too, if you want to know then I will tell you. I was moving back and forth between two locations, and didn't have time to show any progressions. And that's not all, I also was being lazy, and maybe I should stop this, cuz this is crazy. Huh! (****If you don't get what I was trying to do listen to the DK Rap instrumental version.) **

Disclaimer: _I don't own Pokemon, but rather my oc's, those guys are weird aren't they. Also enjoy reading. _

**Route 103**

As Daniel got out, he noticed a lot of things going on, and one of them he did not like. That one thing was that Andrew was training harder than he should be. "Hey, Andrew! Stop overworking yourself and your pokemon!" Daniel cried out to him. "Hey mind your own business! Don't act like we didn't hear what happened in there!" Andrew replied back to the red boy. "Hey you two knock it off and help me with breakfast." said Norman as the two boys stopped bickering.

**A few moments later**

"Alright breakfast is over, now let's clean up and get going!" Shouted May as everyone started to pack up. "I have decided that I am going to be in this route for another day guys." Said Daniel. "Okay, good luck then,'' replied Norman as the he and the two kids left. "Don't do anything reckless," Andrew said.

**A 30 minute walk later**

Daniel was looking to see if any Pokemon looked interesting to him, when out of nowhere he heard a faint noise in the bush that was a couple inches away from him. As soon as he brought out Torchic, he made him use ember, and out came a Ralts. The little Ralts was caught successfully. "Wait I could nickname you guys?" Asked Daniel to his Torchic. With a little nod as a reply, Daniel then proceeded to bring out the Ralts. "Okay then,Torchic, from now on I will refer to you as Blaze, and Ralts, I will call you Gardé, got it?" And with that they trained for the rest of the day.

**The next day**

"Alright guys are you two ready to see what is beyond this route?!" Exclaimed Daniel to the two Pokemon. With the two growls as a reply, they proceeded to make their way to Petalburg, but of course with challenges ahead.

**Petalburg**

"Alright we are here let's go visit the gym to see if Andrew is still around and let's battle him too." Said Daniel. As they made their way, they saw a young boy with green hair leave the gym, and walking in their direction. "Hey, what is the matter?" Daniel politely asked the boy. "Oh, it is just that Norman said he would help me catch a Pokemon today, but the gym guide stated he wasn't around today," replied the boy. "Then let me help you then!" "Okay" the two then proceeded back to where Daniel had came from.

"Alright first off we have to find a Pokemon, got any ideas what you want?" Asked Daniel. "Well I think a Ralts would do." Replied the boy. "Oh, well let's send out Gardé then to help lure one out for you." As Gardé came out, so did Blaze. "You also wanted to help, Blaze? That is nice of you." Said Daniel as he proceeded to pet the Torchic. After a quick pet on the head, both Blaze and Gardé went separate ways. "Alright let's go help look." Daniel said.

**An hour later**

"Aw man, where did I find Gardé last time! I was pretty sure this is where I was camping for the past two days!" Exclaimed Daniel, who was also wondering where his Pokemon went off too. "Well if it makes you feel better, then you should know that your partners are coming back." Said Wally as three figures appeared to be walking closer. As those figures appeared from their walking silhouettes, the two humans found that they had found the Pokemon they were looking for. "Torch! torch! Torch!" "Ralts! Ral! Ralts!" Said the two pointing at the new third Ralts. "Looks like they found the one that wants you as it's trainer Wally," said Daniel. "Yay! Let's capture it!" Replied the green haired kid as he pulled out a pokeball.

**One extremely long tutorial battle later**

"Man you weren't kidding when you said you needed help, that was almost as exhausting as trying to beat bad guys or something." Said a worn-out Daniel. "Sorry" "Don't apologize just let's go back to Petalburg and go our ways because it is starting to get dark." And they proceeded back to Petalburg.

**Petalburg … again**

"Alright see you around" said Wally as he entered his house. Then Daniel proceeded to go to the Pokecenter to rest for the night. In the Pokecenter, Daniel thanked the nurse for a room and went in it. "Well guys we did it, we worked hard today, even if it wasn't training like usual. I am just glad that none of you guys decided to evolve out of nowhere as if we were some kind of anime or fanfic on said anime, because that would be weird." Said Daniel before plopping onto his guest bed with his Pokemon following suit. "Alright goodnight guys" whispered Daniel as the lights turn off for the night.

**Author's note: Alright alright I am sorry. Really I am!... to you guys who don't really check I am not, but to those who did, well thanks. Anyways I am kinda back and now no am regretting my top note of this page. Thanks for reading, I will try to keep up with the updates, though I might get busy with life again. Remember to review if you want and follow the story to see when I update okay?! **

**All right! Dangimoo is out! Smell you people later! Totally dragging this on btw. Alright whatever at least it made the 1000 word limit.**

_**Bye!**_


	6. Into the Forest

**Author's note: ****So, new Pokémon in sword and shield… Yeah did not see that coming, oh and i will eventually get to the Galar region, so don't worry. BTW Galarian Ponyta, totally adorable! **

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Pokémon, but i do with the Oc's. I mean seriously, if i owned Pokémon, I would have Game Freak bring all the amazing Pokémon into smash as spirits, assists, and even be able to let some of them be rideable, as in you could get on a gogoat and ride it into the enemy._

**Route 104**

Around noon, Daniel, with Blaze and Gardé, went and did the usual morning preparation to get a move on, so that they can beat Andrew. Afterwards, the trio went into Petalburg Woods, where reportedly was an outbreak of Pikachus, from what the announcements in the Pokécentré said. With this in mind, Daniel was glad he had trained up his Pokémon the day before, when they went searching for a ralts.

**Petalburg Woods**

After traversing through the woods for awhile, Daniel noticed a clearing. Once he went through he noticed a large mossy stone in the middle of the clearing. On top of that stone was a Pikachu, an odd looking one at that. It was slightly taller than most of its kind, instead of red cheeks they were blue, and there was a green tint in it's color, making it look like it was sick.

"Blaze, Gardé, go get that Pikachu! Blaze, defend Gardé so she can grab it, and Gardé, you bring it here". As the two were told to do, they got the pikachu without resistance. "It's okay little guy, we are here to help. Okay! Blaze, Return! Gardé, teleport us back to-" Was what Daniel started to say before falling asleep by a spore that had surrounded him. Luckily, Gardé had heard to teleport and had the group teleported back to the Pokécentré.

**Petalburg Pokécentré **

After an hour or so, Daniel woke up. "Huh? Was all that a dream?" He asked himself. After the question was asked, a nurse came in and removed the cloth on his head. "Looks like you are fine now, your Party of four is healed up and ready to go." "Okay! Thanks Nurse!". As Daniel went out of the room, he realized, "Party of four? Huh i wonder who the fourth is?". As he turned the corner, he was taken down by his starter who was starting to peck him. Then came the slightly better pikachu, despite it being bigger than normal, it no longer look sick. "Wait, where's Gardé?" said Daniel with concern. Blaze then motioned for something around another nearby corner to come closer. After the figure approached, another figure jumped onto him, causing Daniel to fall in surprise. "Ahh!" Exclaimed Daniel. He then got up to see he was holding a Shroomish in his hands. "So you are the fourth one the Nurse was talking about, say do you-" said Daniel before looking up to the other figure still standing in front of him. "Gardé?! You are now a Kirlia?! That's good news!" said Daniel as he grab all his Pokémon into a hug. "Okay, so Shroomish." The Shroomish nodded. "Do you want to be a part of the team?" The Shroomish jumped up and down in glee. "All right! I shall call you Loomex, is that okay?" For the final time before getting into a pokéball, Loomex nodded. "Alright everyone, back onto the road!" As Daniel started to walk away, Blaze tripped him. "Wah! What was that for Blaze?" The Torchic motioned to the pikachu that was waiting for him. "Oh… do you also want to come, it's fine if you don't want to anymore." Said Daniel telling himself he was stupid to forget the Pikachu. As soon as Daniel was starting to shame himself, the Pikachu jump onto the occupied Trainer in surprisement to being forgotten. "Okay! I shall call you Rikachu, and yes i know that that's just Pikachu with an R, but i will change it when you evolve, okay?" Rikachu responded with a nod, just before being put into a pokeball and coming back out again. "You don't like the Ball? Well, I guess you can stay on my shoulder then." Said Daniel, as he then proceeded to get back onto the road.

**Petalburg Woods**

This time, being prepared, Daniel carefully trained his friends and traversed through the woods. Before reaching the end, he noticed someone standing next to the fence. "Andrew?! Is that you?" Called out Daniel to is "rival".

"Yeah, what up, haven't seen you around in a second, made me wonder what happened." Replied Andrew.

"Oh! By the way, guess who already got their first badges?"

"Wait, Really! You guys already defeated Roxanne?!"

"Yep"

"Alright but that doesn't mean you won't beat me."

"Oh you are on!"

"I'll make you eat those words!"

"Wait What-" Said Andrew before the battle started.

_Battle Start_ (Is this a good?)

"Blaze, use peck!" Said Daniel as Blaze was sent out.

"Shoot! Uh… Cascoon! Come out and use string shot!" Exclaimed a Surprised Andrew as he sent out his Pokémon.

The Cascoon soon surrounded the Torchic with string, and once the deed was done, Andrew continued with, "Now keep on switching between tackle and string shot so I can switch you out!"

Unfortunately, Daniel had other plans.

"Alright Blaze! Now surround yourself with ember and use it again on (that there) cascoon!"

Unfortunately for one of them, their plans didn't work, causing their Pokémon to faint.

"Alright Andrew, time for you to send your next one out!" shouted Daniel, all hyped up in excitement to finally beat Andrew. Andrew then proceeded to send out his evolved Treecko, a Grovyle, and stated, "Linja (Ninja with a L)! Use fury cutter over and over again!"

"Blaze be careful, it looks like Andrew is up to something, and it might not be good!" stated

Daniel to his starter.

Before Blaze can take in what Daniel said, it was thrown into a barrage of fury attacks, with each one getting stronger as it hit. With the final blow, Blaze was thrown into a pile of grass and stayed there before getting up and developing in light.

"Dang it, we just pulled an anime move, UGH! Oh well, Blaze use Peck now!" Daniel said with a little tear.

"Alright! Linja, continue to use fury attack and if you miss, start using pursuit and quick attack!" Said Andrew.

After what felt like ten minutes of back to back fighting, Both the Grovyle and newly evolved Combusken fell and fainted.

"You got anymore? If so, Gardé come out and use Magical leaf!"

"Alright but she is my last Pokémon … Kirlia! You also come out and start using Thief!"

After an intense fight of Magical leaf's and Thief's, both Kirlias fell.

"Alright I won!" said Daniel

"Wait, how?!"

"Because i still have my Shroomish and Pikachu."

"Aw man, alright see you later I guess." and then Andrew proceeded to leave.

"See Ya!" Yelled Daniel

Afterwards, Daniel proceeded onto route 104 (the area before Rustboro) and found himself back in the sunlight.

**Author's note: Alright! I'ma done here, before I go there is something you need to know, it is that Halloween is a couple days from now! Have a sneak peek as a treat.**

?: "Wh-who am I?"

Daniel: "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Me? I don't know, you did just come out of that _-_-_-_"

…

**Alright there it was, oh and apparently if i was a Pokémon i would be this...**

Durpuff

The ghost type

**Bye!**


	7. Halloween feast (not canon)

**Author's note: MWEH HEH HEH! A special Halloween treat for a small group of readers, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Pokémon, but Oc's i do… Happy Halloween!_

A portal appears in a white void full of decorations and fills the void with random Kids from different universes.

"AHH!" says everyone.

As they fall softly onto the ground, three familiar faces get up.

"Andrew, May! You guys are here?!" Said Daniel.

Before anyone could respond, a great Thundercloud appeared!

"HA, Ha, ha, okay that's enough. Anyways *cough* Welcome to the white void, where everything weird possible is … well… possible." said the cloud.

"Reveal yourself!" shouted Andrew

"Oh Shush" Andrew transforms into a twig. "Alright if anyone else talks, they become a chicken"

"Anyways, I am the Light god Dangi, and i am here to play a game with you all, MWAH HA HA!" Said the handsome God (Who really isn't handsome).

"The game is… … … uhh…. I don't have one", "ACtually one just came into my mind! It is called 'the Candy Eating Contest', and whoever loses will stay here forever!" "I Will choose the volunteers, You! You! And You! All three you are the representatives for your groups." The God said to a green clothed plumber, a random guy, and Daniel. "Daniel… you better win… or else" said May behind the latter. Then suddenly a booth appeared and three buckets appeared with it. After that, the selected three were teleported to the booth in a chair.

"Woah!" Said a surprised Daniel.

"Yeah 'woah', because these buckets are filled with an infinite amount of candy, so…. Start!" And a loud bang was heard.

**One hour later?**

It seemed like a long time to everyone for anyone to show a weakness, but finally all three contestants started to feel fatigued.

"C'mon bro! You can do it!" Said a red plumber.

"Daniel! You better keep going!" Said May.

"..."

"Why am I the only one without a cheer?" Said the random guy.

"Because your group is playing video games over there" said Dangi, pointing to five other people in a somewhat corner.

**Another long period of time**

The three contestants were still going at the competition, with only the green plumber showing more fatigue than the other two.

"Alright little bro, give up, I would rather be stuck forever than see you eat more, you already look sick." And with that the poor green plumber fell to the ground with relief.

"And we have a winner! Or should I say loser? Oh well, looks like the two brothers are staying, see you suckers later!" And with that a portal appeared and sucked everything in.

**Aftermath**

Dangi was sitting on the white ground with the two brothers thinking to himself.

"Uh… did you ever turn that kid back into a human?" Said the green plumber.

"I knew I was forgetting something!" And with a facepalm from the brothers, Dangi snapped his fingers.

"So who wants to play video games?" Asked Dangi.

"Let'sa go!" Said the older brother. And then the three went and played Pokémon go and lived happily ever after.

**Author's note: do not question why I did this, okay? Anyways there is your guy's treat for Halloween, even if don't read this… see ya! Oh and ignore the fact that Mario and Luigi were in here, and the third party was just a bunch of "nobodies".**


	8. A Visit to the Dream World

_**Author's note:**__ Hey Random People! How you guys doing after the two month break. Anyways, I had intended to give up, but here I am again! Also, I had like the beginning of a new Story that I wanted to upload for a christmas special, but I never finished it, but if you guys want, PM or review pls! All Right that is enough talk, Enjoy!_

**_Update:_**_ Ignore the time skip, i removed this message from the title because there wasn't enough room... _

**Disclaimer: ****All i own is the OC's and Personality traits I have given to the OC's, But otherwise Pokemon is owned by GameFreak, Nintendo, Creatures Inc., and The Pokemon Company. And yes all four of them have to be included because they all are important.**

**Teams:**

Daniel's team: Breloom(Loomex), Pikachu(Paichu), Combusken(Blaze), Kirlia(Gardé)

**Rustboro City:**

Daniel sleepily left the Gym after a tough battle with Roxanne, and with everyone fainted except for a newly evolved Loomex, who accidentally caused the whole gym to be filled with sleep powder. "Man, *Yawns* Loomex! Good thing we won before you evolved right?" said Daniel, ignoring the setting sun. "Well, let's heal up and get a room at the Pokécenter *Yawn*" he says as he calls out Loomex and leans on him for support. As they walked, Daniel got even more sleepy due to his tiredness.

**Pokécenter**

The second they walked into the place, they both collapsed onto the ground, startling the nurse. "Oh!" she says in surprise. After a half an hour of resting, Daniel found himself on a hospital bed. When he looked around, he noticed a stand with his pokébelt **(Cool name right?) **next to him without his friends on it. He then got up to reequip it, and as he did the nurse came in with a fully restored Loomex in tow. "Well, your Pokémon are healing for now and it seems that they all were ok except for that all of you had a large dose of Sleep Powder in your bodies, may i ask why?" she said. "Well...You see...Loomex over here was taking on Roxanne's Graveler when he suddenly evolved and...uh...exploded a cloud of it into the room, causing us to inhale a lot of it, thankfully we still won though." Explained Daniel, "I also think I overtrained my pokémon a bit.'',

"Well then, I'll say that you should go to a guest room I have prepared for you then, and leave your Pokémon here to rest."

"Okay thanks!" Replied Daniel as he left the room with Loomex in tow.

"Well...when we get done resting tomorrow, we will train you to master the three spore moves Loomex." said Daniel when he got into the guest room and onto his bed. After saying goodnight, Daniel drifted off to the Dream World.

**Dream World**

Daniel noticed he wasn't in an ordinary dream and immediately bolted right up and noticed Loomex still sleeping next to him.

"Might as well not bother him, let's just see why I awoke here." Daniel said to himself.

After a good moment's worth of looking around, Daniel noticed a forest across the Dream World's version of Route 104, and went into it. Inside looked like a Forest maze and Daniel was worried he would get lost in it, so he started to walk back. Suddenly, Daniel was blown into the depths of the forest, and knocked off his feet. When he got up, Daniel looked at his surroundings once more and only saw a statue and that he was in a clearing. He stepped towards the statue, but was pulled back by what felt like a horn. When Daniel was let go a noticed what is was that pulled him away, Two Sky formé Shaymin, one of which was shiny. "Hello?" Said Daniel to the flying (adorable) Pokés. "Hi! You Shouldn't go near there, it is dangerous." Said the non-shiny. "Why?", "Because it will come to life and eat you, like it did with a magikarp that had flopped over to it.", "Oh".

Daniel then proceeded to get near it again, but was pulled again. "What did I just say!", "Actually, I was just messing with you, but do you know a way to get out of here?", "Yep, Let's Go!" and with that, Daniel suddenly flew up into the sky with the two and flew back to the plains. "Thanks you Two!.", "Yep! It's what we do since that weird Wind keeps coming back.", "Well, hope you two find a solution now, Bye!" Said Daniel as he started walking and waving away from the two when the Wind came in again and forced him to collide onto the two Shaymin. "Oww!" said the three.

"Well, it looks like the Wind wants you to stay", "Well okay then, let's find the cause of this then!" Daniel said as he picked up the Shaymin.

**An Hour Later**

Daniel searched everywhere in the forest until he collapsed in the same clearing he was once before,with the same statue.

"Well, we checked everywhere and found nothing that is related to the Wind." Daniel said with a sigh. "Well, i know we aren't allowed to, but what if it is related to the statue?" asked the Non-shiny. After Daniel heard that and immediately ran to the statue, and the second he did, the Statue burst into a ball of light. "Ahh! Watch out Daniel!" The Shaymin said as Daniel Ran back to them. The statue then stopped with the light and was replaced by two odd Pokémon.

"Uhh...Correct me if I am wrong, but is that a Flipping Darkrai!" Daniel said as the Darkrai and the other one came closer. "Wait, i have an idea!" Exclaimed Daniel as he shuffled into his pockets. "What's the idea?" Replied the Shaymin as it dodged an attack. "This!" And out came a Master ball. "Where did that come from?" "Uhh...It isn't called a Dream World for a reason." "Oh". after that Daniel threw the Ball into Darkrai's surprised face, and it worked. After a silent victory's worth, the trio realized there still was the other Pokémon they had to deal with. "Watch out!" said a kid from the sideline after throwing out what looked like a pig Pokémon. After it had crashed into the Monster-like being, the kid came running up to them. "I suggest you guys go, I've been dealing with that Kyurem since I came here, and it has been fussy since." He said.

"Who are you?" Asked Daniel. "A Kid named G-, now Go!" After that statement, Grey threw out another Pokémon that looked like a Bird, and blown the Trio out.

**Dream World**

Daniel got up after a minute or so and realized what had happened, and that he didn't get the kid's name. "Well, time for me to go." he said seeing Loomex start to shuffle in the nearby patch of grass. "Wait! Let me come with you." said the Non-shiny Shaymin, causing the Shiny one to jump in surprise. "Well, i was thinking that since it looks like you are taking that Darkrai, that someone had to watch over it when you don't, Right?" He explained. Without a response from Daniel, the Shaymin quickly grabbed a Dream ball that had appeared from nowhere on Daniel's belt, and jumped into it, leading to a capture. Afterwards, He came out of the ball again and spoke to his friend. "Look, I know that you are surprised Almi(All-me), but you should go to that other trainer's aid, I know we will meet again." He said to his friend, with some tears in both their eyes. What got Daniel shocked from this speech was that the two had names. "Hey wait a minute! You guys never said your names!" Daniel said. "And since you are coming with me, I am probably going to need it.", "Oh, that is right! My name is Lomu(Low-Moo) and this is my sister Almi, if you didn't hear." Almi replied. "Now...Please depart Brother...his body is...Departing." Almi said with some struggle. "What's the matter with Almi?" Daniel asked, "Well Almi doesn't like to talk much, so much in fact that her vocal box decided it doesn't work properly anymore." Explained Lomu. "Okay then, thank you Almi, take care!" Daniel said as he picked up the small  
Shaymin and went to his sleeping body.

_**Author's Note: **__All Right! Done with this, time for the next, cuz i totally have the time…_

_Anyways, Thanks for reading, now i am going to go play some old-fashioned Red Rescue Team, so that way I am prepared the remake. When I played the demo, I Burst into joy and nearly cried, btw. Also thx for reading, tell me how you like it, and I should probably update the board soon...Bye!_


End file.
